


I Have A... Habit of Appearing at the Last Second, No Worries

by PadawanMaxineKenobi



Series: Marvel Soulmate AUs [14]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, I SHIP WHAT I WANT, Not Canon Compliant, Panic Attack, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMaxineKenobi/pseuds/PadawanMaxineKenobi
Summary: Following the reversal of the Snap, Pietro Maximoff got a second chance. Both at life, and getting the chance to meet his soulmate.





	I Have A... Habit of Appearing at the Last Second, No Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read & Review

Pietro groaned, rolling over in his bed. It was so soft… How he loved being alive again.

Thanks to the reversal of the Snap, he, along with a bunch of other people who had died prior to it, had miraculously returned to the land of the living. Currently, he was living in the Avengers Compound with his sister and her soulmate, The Vision, along with a bunch of other heroes. SHIELD personnel, and their families. Like the Bartons. He wouldn’t deny how flattered he was to learn that the youngest Barton child was named after him. (and the Black Widow, but whatever. That little kid was adorable. Whiny, but adorable.)

Pietro forced himself upright with a yawn, then stretched and cracked his neck. He slipped out of his warm, comfy bed with a glance at the clock on the dresser. 6:14. He groaned. Sunrise was twenty minutes ago, meaning about a third of the other people living in the compound were likely already up.

He stripped and hopped into his shower. He made it quick- only a rinse off- then stepped back out into his bathroom, grabbing a towel to dry off. He glanced into the mirror as he folded the towel around his waist. His chest was covered in scars- from the bullets that day.

Images began to flash through his head like lightening. Hawkeye- and Wanda- the falling buildings- the children- the robots- the _bullets. _He fell to his knees, gasping for breath as he clutched his middle. He was breathing heavily, yet nothing entered his lungs-

_Are you okay?_

Wanda’s voice sounded, like an alarm in his brain.

Wanda. She was alright. They were both alright. They were in the Avengers Compound, and they were safe. Ultron had been dead for years. He swallowed, then adjusted himself to sit on his haunches. He ran his hand through the wet strands of bleached hair.

_Yes. _He thought clearly, _I’m good now._

There was a brief pause- she was likely yawning, judging by how her presence felt.

_Want me to come down?_

He leaned back against the wall.

_No. I’m good. _

_You sure?_

_Yeah I’m sure. Go back to… whatever it was that you were doing. Sleeping?_

He teased, smirking though he knew she couldn’t see it.

_Well, I’m going to get up now, but if you’re sure I won’t stop by. Viz is making Apfelphannkuchen for breakfast. Want some?_

Pietro stood up and finished drying himself off, then threw his towel over a rack as he stepped into his bedroom.

_Yeah, sure. Save me a couple._

_Will do. And wear something normal for once, not that uniform of yours!_

_Hey!_

Pietro’s mental protest was half-hearted as his sister’s presence left his mind. He briefly considered wearing his normal suit just to annoy her, but ultimately decided against it, slipping on a pair of jeans, a faded red t-shirt, and his favorite black and gray sweatshirt. He rolled up the bottom cuffs of the sweatshirt, so they didn’t hang over his hands.

He glanced down at his palm, quickly reading over his Words. His were odd, in that parts of different letters were missing, or in some places it looked like there should be a letter but there was nothing. It wasn’t difficult to figure out what they were trying to say though, much to Pietro’s relief. The pale orange letters also had a rather wispy quality to them, which he though was really cool.

When he and Wanda had first gone through the experiments, the scientists had done plenty of tests on their Words, as they were so unusual. But like the doctors when they had been younger, the scientists could find nothing unusual about them aside from their appearance. He rubbed over them, then stopped. No point thinking about them. He stretched again, then slipped into a pair of reinforced sneakers.

Grinning, he opened the door and sped down the hallways towards the kitchen, opting to take the stairs over the elevator. It was quicker. For him, anyways. He loved the feeling of running. Suddenly, a girl flickered into existence in front of him. He tried to stop, unsuccessfully, then barreled into her. They both screamed in shock as they fell to the ground in a mess of limbs. With a little struggle, Pietro untangled himself from the young, dark-haired woman and stood up, offering her a hand. She took it, smiling, running a hand over her messy pigtails as she stood up.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you until the last second there. Are you okay?”

She stared at him, wide-eyed, before shooting him a small grin.

“I have a… habit of appearing at the last second, no worries.”

He gaped for a moment at the soft-spoken words, then grinned, holding his hand up so she could read the ones there.

“Pietro Maximoff. Codename: Quicksilver. My powers are basically just being really fast.” He introduced. His Soulmate blushed, moving the right pigtail away from her neck so he could read the bright indigo letters there.

“Ava Starr. Codename: Ghost. I have a condition known as Molecular Disequilibrium, which causes me to phase. It’s sort of my superpower.”

Pietro blinked, as she phased before his eyes.

“How did that happen?”

Ava laughed.

“It’s a long story.”

He officered her his hand.

“Perhaps you could tell me about it over breakfast? My sister’s soulmate is making Apfelphannkuchen.”

“Ap-fel-fan-kitchen?”

“Apfelphannkuchen. German apple pancakes.”

She shrugged, taking his hand.

“Alright. Who is your sister and her soulmate?”

“Her name is Wanda. We’re twins, but I’m older. Her codename is Scarlet Witch. Her soulmate is an android known as the Vision. She has weird-looking Words too, as a result- no offence.”

Ava shook her head.

“None taken. My handwriting tends to look odd, messy, due to my phasing.”

Pietro grinned.

“That makes sense, having met you. I can’t wait to introduce you to Wanda!”

His soulmate cocked her head.

“Oh?”

“Yeah! I’m totally going to hold it over her that I actually found you. She thought I wouldn’t for at least another half-dozen years!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review


End file.
